Mine To Keep:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Amy and Adam are getting married... or are they?When all the untold secrets and hidden lies become unleashed, nothing is sure.AmyLitaxAdamEdge


"Well girls, what do you think?"  
Amy asked and laughed happily as she spinned couple circles in front of the mirror.  
She was wearing a long, light blue wedding dress instead of traditional white one. Her long red hair were curled and left free to give the impression of serenity.

"Oh my gosh, Ames, you look really beautiful. I'm so happy for you!"  
Trish said and meant every word she said. As Amy's best friend she knew how harsh Amy's life had been since her cold-hearted ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy had dumped her for that good-for-nothing slut, Ashley Massaro and she was truly happy that Amy had found a new meaning in her life when she and Adam started to date.

"And that dress looks so good on you. I bet that he can't get his eyes out of you when he sees you."  
Stacy answered with a sing song voice and Trish rolled her eyes to long legged blondes answer.

"Well that is true. If he can't do that in general then how could he do that now?"  
Patricia teased and Amy smiled teasingly.

"Looks like someone is little jealous…"  
Amy joked and Trish sneered.

"Oh baby I don't have to be.  
I've got John, remember. And we both know who's got the better man"  
Trish laughed to Amy who rolled her eyes.

"Yes we do but Adam is mine."  
Amy smiled happily to Trish and sinked back in dreamland.

"Are you nervous?"  
Lisa-Marie grinned as she looked at her dreamy, red-haired friend.  
Amy opened her eyes and smiled widely as she looked at the raven haired beauty next to her.

"No."  
Amy giggled which exposed her true emotions to her best friends.  
"Well... maybe a little."

"That's only normal; it would be really weird if you wouldn't be nervous.  
What I mean is that this is the biggest day in your life. You're getting married.

Lisa, our little girl is getting married!"  
Trish shouted and Amy could see tears coming from the eyes of her fellow Canadian diva.

"Don't get too sentimental there, love, save it to the ceremony."  
A joking voice said from the doorway and they all turned to see the one and only Jeff Hardy standing there. Jeff smiled at the other divas and then walked across the room pulling Amy in warm, loving hug.

"So this is the last time I will see you as Amy Dumas."  
Jeff pointed out which caused Stacy, Lisa and Trish to look him like he had just lost his mind.

Amy laughed at Jeff's strange, peculiar statement and smiled to him.  
"Yeah and the next time we meet I will be Mrs. Copeland."  
Amy stated.

"That's strange, you know. You getting married and all…"  
Jeff said and a frown crossed Amy's face when she registered his words.

"Why do you think it's strange?"  
Amy asked silently. Frowning.

Jeff sensed the akward tension in the air and hurried to correct his words.  
"It's just that… remember when we first met?"  
Jeff asked and Amy nodded.

"How could I forget?"  
Amy said smiling a little at the memory of that day.

"Well you give me the impression that you really weren't the "let's get married in a church and have a big after party and a cake" – type of girl, so that's why I'm now so surprised.I didn't mean to make it sound like I would think that you're never gonna get married."  
Jeff excused and the frown turned into a smile again.

"You're unbelievable."  
Amy laughed amused as Jeff, Trish, Stacy and Lisa sighed all in relief.

"So you're not mad at me?"  
Jeff insured and Amy smiled as she looked that uncertain man in the eyes.

"How could I stay mad at you when you keep giving me those puppy dog eyes?"  
Amy asked smiling and kissed Jeff on the forehead.

"Thank you, baby girl. Adam is one hell of a lucky man to get you, Ames. I'm sure that he knows that too."  
Jeff added before he said that he's going to find the groom of this wedding and left the room leaving all four divas shaking their heads in disbelief.

"How can you stand him?"  
Stacy joked and Amy rolled her eyes and smiled widely.

"I know very well what you mean Stace, but then again, what would our life be like without one crazy nut job Jeff Hardy?"  
Amy asked and all four divas bursted on laughing.  
This was going to be the happiest day in her entire life and nothing could ruin it.  
She and Adam, they were deeply in love and today they would share their happiness with the rest of the world.

_**¤¤¤**_

"Hey you, where have you been man? Adam's been really nervous since you left. He couldn't find you anywhere and the wedding is about to start very soon."  
John Cena, who was outside of the groom's room, said as he spotted Jeff.

"I went to see Ames. Wanted to see her before the ceremony, how's Adam?"  
Jeff asked frowning a little. He knew, that Adam had been nervous about getting married, but last time he'd checked he was pretty fine.

"Very nervous, he believes that Amy doesn't want him, which in my option is crazy because everyone here knows how much Red loves this guy."  
John told Jeff, who chuckled as she heard West Newbury native's answer.

"What's so funny?"  
John asked puzzled. Maybe all those tons of different hair colours had finally gotten up into younger Hardys brains.

Jeff smiled at that amused look on John's face.  
"Ames told me exactly the same thing. She doesn't believe that Adam wants her either."

"Oh." John shrugged.  
"But he does want her."

"Yes he does. Guy should be a total idiot if he wouldn't want someone like her."  
Jeff answered and John grinned.

"Like your bro."  
He mocked and carefully watched Jeff's reaction to his words.

To John's surprise Jeff just nodded.  
"Yes, like him."

At that moment the groom's room's door opened and Adam, who looked now extremely stressed, came out. As he saw Jeff standing relaxed on the doorway his eyes flashed and narrowed and before Jeff even knew what had just happened, he was standing in front of very pissed Adam Copeland.  
"Hardy where were you? I have been looking my best man for about thirty minutes now and I just got a note that the wedding are going to get started in fifteen minutes."

"Sorry about that. I know that I shouldn't have leaved you without saying anything, but I wanted to see Amy before wedding."  
Jeff explained and harsh look on Adam's face softened as he heard a mention of his bride's name.

"Amy? Is she ok?"  
Adam asked and Jeff told him that she seemed to be just fine.  
He didn't want to tell him about Amy's nervousness because right now Adam didn't need to hear about it. He was a way too nerve wreck himself.

"Have you seen Chris and Randy around there? They should be here by now."  
Adam asked and Jeff nodded smiling to the blonde Canadian man.

"Everything's under control Adam, don't worry about it."  
Jeff answered and while he and Adam had a conversation of wedding day's schedule Adam's other best friends, Chris Irvine and Randy Orton bursted into the room.

Jeff flashed to Adam a charming smile.  
"As you can see, here they are. A little late, but.."

He let rest of the statement pour away and Chris looked him coldly.  
"We're late I know and I'm sorry but we couldn't just ignore all those beautiful ladies who were trying to hit us. That would have been so rude."  
Chris told them and Adam rolled his eyes to Chris's "apology".

"All right then, but you're here now so we might just go to the church already.  
I heard that most of the quests have arrived so the wedding will start soon."  
Adam told them and together all four man leaved the room.

_**¤¤¤**_

"Oh god, oh god it's today. I'm getting married today,"  
Amy said, pacing the room in her wedding dress. Trish stood by the door.

"It's ok Amy you're ready for this, remember this is your day"  
Trish said, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know why I feel so nervous. I mean I love Adam, he loves me, so why the hell am I freaking out?"  
Amy yelled looking desperately around her.

"Its just jitters"  
Stacy said and Amy looked at herself. The dress looked more than lovely on her and the silky hem of dress landed beautifully in front of her feet's.

Her bridesmaid's dresses looked really good as well and Amy was happy that she had let  
Patricia choose those dresses for them. Trish had always had unfailing instinct of fashion.  
Every bridesmaid had on the same dress and it looked good on all of them, not just Stacy.  
Everything seemed to be all right but still the ugly feeling in her stomach didn't leave her alone.

Now Amy was extremely nervous.

"What if this isn't going to work at all? What if we rush too fast in this marriage?  
What if he grows tired on me after couple of years and finds himself someone else to be with? I don't want to go thought that shit again."  
Amy panicked and out of her three friends Patricia was the first to comfort her.

"It won't happen again Amy. He's not Matt, he knows better."  
Trish tried to calm her friend down but Amy couldn't stop worrying.

"What if he leaves me all alone. Stacy, you know better than anybody else what happened with Matt, you were there. What if Adam leaves me too?"  
Amy yelled and at that moment the same thing crossed all her friends' minds.  
They all wanted to kill Matt.

"Now dear calm down. Adam is a wonderful man, there is nothing to worry about"  
Stacy said, patting Amy's gloved hand while Trish gently rubbed the redheads shoulders.

"Easy for you to say you're not getting married"  
Amy whined as she walked down to the car.

"Come now this is a happy day"  
Smiling, Lisa added, "It's a match made in heaven"

"I know and I _do _love Adam"  
Amy added dreamily looking out the window thinking about him and before she knew it they were at the church and it was Amy's turn to walk down the aisle.

"It will go just fine and when you walk back that corridor you will be happiest woman in the world. Adam adores you Amy, he loves you and he won't let you down."  
Stacy consoled Amy, who trembled in tension.

" I know.."  
Amy said weakly and took a final look at her friend's.

"I'm sorry prettie, but we must go now.  
Are you sure that you will do this and that you won't run away?"  
Patricia asked. She didn't let it show to others, but right now she was really worried about her best friend.  
Trish knew, that this would be the hardest part for Amy to go trough and when she was in that condition, well… anything could happen.

Amy let out a nervous laugh and smiled.  
"I am not that kind of cliché Trishy and I'm sure that you know it."  
Trish smiled at Amy's words and pulled the redheaded bride in tight embrace.

"I love you Ames, see you in the altar."  
After Amy had said short goodbyes to her other bridesmaids and friends, Lisa-Marie and Stacy took their places beside Trish and they started making their way to the church.

Amy's slim fingers played nervously of the tips of her long, red hair.  
She watched how her friends took their places beside altar and all she could think was that soon she could abandon all her bad experiences and nightmares and start a brand new live with a man she loved more than the life itself.

"This will be all over soon.  
We will be together then and there's nothing that could come between us.  
Nothing."


End file.
